Ich Liebe Dich (germany love story)
by BellaVargas
Summary: Arabella Firore, has played the roll of the 'Good Girl.' for seventeen years of her life. Her brothers romano and italy are way to protective,the last thing romano planned on was to have his all to precious sister falling in love with Ludwig (a.k.a Germany) can romano push the wedge between them or will he let his baby bird spread her wings and fly? sta crescendo in fretta...
1. Chapter 1

" i see what is going on here...i knew it.i didnt know you meant _this_, the way you-a looked at her'' italy said. romano looked furious.i could here greece consoling bella from the other room,romano g;ared at me, he suddenly started shouting, ''No, impossibile! non si puo essere innamorati della nostra sorella! lei e una bambina...'' i cocked my head, ''Vhat did he say.'' italy smiled sheepishly, ''He says,You cant be in love with our sister...plain and simple.'' my face reddened i could feel it, ''Who ze hell are you telling me who i can and cannot love? you are ruining her life, she is even afraid to tell you that she is also in love!'' romano clenched his fist. ''She. is a child! and i will not be distracted by your lies. you will be forbidden to ever see her again.'' my eyes widened. ''You cant keep me away from her.'' italy shrugged back behind his brother, ''no, but i can keep her away from you. italy come, we are taking her away,you will not speak to her again, touch her,you'll never see her again you potato bastard.'' italy looked sadly at me. *Help your friend out italy,bitte* ''Romano, you are acting harshly. and selfish,what germany says is probably true,la nostra piccola bellezza shes a growing up what if she is indeed in love?'' romano turned on italy his eyes wide as he hissed, ''You be quiet!.'' he spat. ''you knew _all _ about this so shut it! besides,This is not about you, this is about Arabella,our sister will not be in love with this man. now you get out of here before i call the police'' i huffed and shook my head, ''vhere are you taking her?!'' ''Where you'll never see her! somewhere far away,you wont have any contact with her,ever,'' italy shook, ''romano you're being harsh!'' he whimpered, i could still here bella's muffled crying, greece was speaking to her, ''You have a cruel heart.'' italy told him, he pulled out bags from their hall closet, ''I dont want you to even have another glimpse of her.'' he said not turning to me, ''Italy.'' he said, ''Show him the .'' italy looked up, his eyes were wet, he walked pass me, downstairs, he looked up with him, ''vhere is he taking her?'' i whispered, he rubbed his eye, ''To stay with ukraine,she's going to start training to become venice,'' he stepped outside, ''we were planning this prior to her turning 18, but romano is-a losing it. i dont know how long she'll be gone...i-i know you love her germany.i could tell, that she...'' he stopped his sentence to look up at a window, where greece was watching, with a turned away bella is his arms, he shook his head. ''i know she loves-a you,too, i wont let romano keep you two apart, i'll a find a way you watch! i promise.''


	2. Chapter 2

''gatoula...'' i stared up at greece from my position, ''Gat.. . kitty?'' i asked him he nodded in approval, ''Bravo!'' he held out the whitish kitten to me. ''Greece,why do have so many cats?'' i asked. he took the kitten and put it on my head. ''why do you asked so many questions, he asked,getting in my face. ''why do you always have to answer my questions with a question?'' i said returning the closeness until our noses touched. greece was probably the only guy of the male species that my brother,romano would leave me alone with, not because of me,but because he didnt trust any other guys,i've met the other countries well some, mama ukraine was very fond of me i guess,she made me this dress i was wearing. i blushed and realized that me and greece's noses were still touching, ''You still havnt answered my question, greeeeece.'' i drawled, he looked blanky at the sky,i wasnt going to get an answer. ''Arabella. what kind of pasta do you want tonight.'' i looked towards the back door and got up off the grass. ''Italy! fratello. you guys are back from the world meeting? how did it go?'' romano started to take his uniform off. ''Horrible,germany failed once again to get his point as usual. and fyi italy we are having pizza. go get it.'' italy skipped around the house and twirled me on my heel before waltzing out of the front door. romano looked at me. greece then came in. ''You took good care of, la mia sorellina i take it?'' Greece smiled. ''she learnt how to say kitty today.'' he said. ''You'd better be talking about the animal.'' he said. i frowned and hugged greece, ''safe trip home.'' i wished and kissed his cheek, ''later friend.'' as soon as greece left, i turned to my big brother romano with wide eyes, i didnt say anything i just stared at him,he looked down at me. ''What. What is it arabella?'' i stared up at him. ''What do you want?!'' he asked. i didnt answer i just let my eyes widened, he knew what i wanted. his eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. ''No. no no and thats the final answer on the matter..'' i sulked a bit. ''Romano! pleeease. i Want to meet the other countries, i want to help, i'll bring you coffe,tea,pasta the kind i make,the fettucini. please.'' i took my scarf off of my head and held it to my chest, my bottom lip started to come out, ''Brother romano.''i pleaded, his face started to soften, yes hook...line... ''va bene.'' he said *sinker!* i thought. ''One condition, you do not follow france into any dark alley ways.'' i pouted, ''You have taught me well enough...i am a smart girl not an italian .'' he rolled his eyes. ''The next meeting is next weekend,i am waking you up early so have your chores done that night.'' i eagerly nodded,italy came in and i helped him with the pizza. this was it i was attending a world meeting i mean experiencing one for the first time! i could jump for joy but i would wait till after dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Thus meeting wasnt totally unsuccessful, but i was tired and was ready to go home. passing an open door slowly the sound of tingly like bells of a voice was coming out of the crack of the door, singing in sweet italian, ''Sto camminando su questa strada, perché hai rubato la mia auto, sto cantando questa canzone che causa tutti i miei .'' **Ok this is just the italian adaptation of a song i really like im going to put the descript in later** i opened to door a little, little arabella was sitting on a chair spinning a reeth out of flowers, ''vuoi che io creda nel tuo amore e si i volonta quando si da indietro la mia roba.'' she held the last note flawlessly, the door creaked and she gasped and looked over in my direction, he face went blank when she saw that it was just me. ''oh, its just you Mr,Germany.'' she sniffed. maybe she _was _romano's sister, ''Look, liebe, about earlier,'' she crossed her legs, ''When you were acting like a total...prick. what about it.'' i proped myself up against the door frame. ''Do you want your apology or not?'' i asked she grabbed her basket and looked as if she was going to push pass me. ''You were going to apologize...hm.'' i wanted to facepalm mein self, i blocked her way, ''Excuse me.'' she said, she looked up at me her green eyes sparkled a bit, she didnt even look angry anymore. i looked down at her more, the closer she got,the closer i could smell her,she smelled just like italian roses, ''Signore Germany.'' i looked down at her snd smiled. ''I'm sorry.'' i said, she looked a little taken aback she cocked her head to the side. ''Grazie.'' she said sweetly, i moved a little. ''Vait, what vas you name again?'' she blushed, ''Arabella.'' she said, she smiled a little wider, ''Zo, why havnt i ever met you before?'' she out a thoughtful finger to her chin. ''Lovino is..well eh he's very protective of me, i am a good girl so i uh am very obedient and loyal to him, i love my big brother.'' she said. '' How old are you Mein sweet,?'' ''17.'' liegt my eyes wandered down to her chest. hmm. maybe ukraine has a sister. ''I'm only a c.'' she said snapping me out of my state.''Vha-vhere do you get off telling people things like that?!'' i asked. ''You were staring at them!'' she said. ''ah vell.'' ''Arabella!'' she looked poised, ''I think i have to go now. good bye .'' she said she shimmied pass me and flew down the hallway to her brothers, i could help but notice, that indeed, she did have soft skin.


	4. Chapter 4

"so you actually got to go to one of their world meetings?'' i sat in the garden with my best friend,Nutella land or her human name, aizlynn. her short curly brown hair bounced with excitement, ''Whats prussia like, i heard he's awesome!'' i shrugged, "I didnt really meet prussia,but i met his younger brother though'' i blushed when i said it. ''Germany.'' aizlynn made a derp face. ''oooooh.'' i threw i poppy at her. ''shut up,'' i said i twirled a lock of my hair in between my fingers. ''i wont see him for a while though.i'm not going to lie, he was... molto bello.'' aizlynn's derpy face got more derpier, ''My bella is growing up.'' i face palmed myself. ''Arabella sweet bella!'' italy skipped around me and picked me up by the hand then danced around in a circle with me. ''Nation party at a pirate prussia's house. you'ra comin to!'' he kissed me brotherly on the lips and skipped away. ''he's got issues.'' aizlynn said. ''look whos talking.'' i mumbled she stuck her tounge out. i looked up at the now darkening sky, i liked the rain, aizlynn helped me move my stuff inside, ''I cant believe Romano is letting you go to this party,'' i sighed, ''I've been to parties before,he's not that protective.'' i said knowing i was somewhat wrong, '' Hmm, lets see.'' she got her hands ready to count on her fingers, ''He's prechewed your food until you were fourteen,'' i put my hands on my hips, ''He prechewed my pasta,twice and thats it. and maybe he mushed my panna cotta more than i like it.'' she put her other finger up. ''You've never had your first kiss.'' ''so?'' she smirked, ''Greece the cat lover is your only guy-friend, and he's not that bad looking so i would have taken the chance to-.'' i put up my hands, ''Ok Greece is not my only guy-friend, china taught me karate, spain taught me how to make excellent tomato sauce, and greece homeschools me sorta so thats gross i dont see him that way.'' i folded my arms,but aizlynn wasnt finished, ''You're 17, a virgin never had your first kiss, your virginity is on hold or is romano going to fix that problem himself,too?'' i looked into her face,she wasnt kidding. ''Ewww! lyn thats gross, brother wouldnt do that.'' she smirked and twisted it into a derpy face, ''You sure?'' i pursed my lips, '' sorellina arabella, miss hungary is going to go shopping with you for dresses and other things if you'd like, but italy is going with you, is that clear?'' i turned to his voice, ''Yes Lovino.'' i said. aizlynn looked over at me, ''wrapped around his finger you are, affrontarlo'' she sang. i rolled my eyes. ''Hush.'' i whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

" con somma benignita, italy come on, i want to get there first,'' Romano checked his uniform in the mirror, ''Little sister what do you think, sì o no?'' i stuck another pin under my bonnet and looked at my brother, ''Lovino,you've worn that uniform a million times, you look good.'' he pat my head, ''You look beautiful, also.'' italy said, i looked at him, ''and your seni, they are in place this time.'' i made a face, ''Le mie tette non sono mai stati storti!'' i yelled, he flinched back a little.i sighed inwardly, **Brothers** the door bell rand and as usual i sprang to my feet to get it, aizlynn was there, she looked me up and down, ''Romano didnt get onto you about your dress?'' she asked, i looked down at the slim waist of the reddish fabric, ''its a sun dress,whats wrong with it?'' she playfully kicked me in the shin, ''it comes a little above your knees,'' she pointed out, ''Of course he didnt! im not a child, and i dont always wear dresses, i could have wore jeans or shorts, or even a tank top but i didnt and look at the sky pulcino,it looks like it's going to storm.'' she shrugged, ''I just realized you can can your accent even more when you talk fast.'' i hung my head . ''per amore di did you hear a thing i said?'' ''There is isa gain.'' i crossed my arms a little. ''What do you want?'' i asked her, she held up a little gray object, "when did you get my ipod?'' i asked her, ''yesterday, i would have thought you knew by now huh? no okay then here you go.'' Romano called me to tell me to put my shoes on, ''merda. well i gotta go i'll see you later, ti amo puttana.'' i said to her she laughed, ''i love you too pure uno.'' grr. i'm going to get her for those virgin jokes, i slipped on my shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder i linked arms with italy out of the door,~

"No you're not dude don't lie.'' i watched my big brother prussia getting redder by the minute. ''I'm awesome.'' he repeated ''You're driving round in your mom's ride.'' "im awesome.'' america laughed, ''A quarter of your life gone by and you met all your friends online...'' prussia threw something, ''Mother fucker im awesome!'' he yelled america gave him a thumbs up, ''Thats the spirit!'' he said. ''America why dont you go help russia and spain downstairs in the kitchen go make a burger or something'', prussia fixed his hat, ''Romano and italy will be here shortly, ''Speacking of which, have du met their sister?'' i asked prussia laughed, ''Sister,vhat sister? the almighty me would have known if those two had a sister.'' ''She vas at a conference yesterday ja?'' i said getting up, the door bell rang, ''Lets hope they brung their.'' he did some air quotes, ''Sister.'' the door bell rang, I assumed america would get it


	6. Chapter 6

" I a hope they made pasta..'' italy said, ''if not.'' he held up a box, ''I a got some here!'' i smiled to myself and linked arms with my brother again, ''Arabella, you're not hungry are you?'' italy asked i shook my head, ''No brother, i already made a mental checklist ''Dont take any drinks from france,they might be spiked.'' he warned, i sweatdropped a little, romano was going to let me drink, ''Stay where i can see you,almost at all times, and watch out for prussia, he worries me.'' i wasnt really listening, ''Dudes! you made it.'' america let us in i kind of held on to italy, there were many smells in the air, the inside of the house looked like a german castle, it was beautiful, ''America you remember my a sister no?'' i looked at america and flushed a little, ''Now i see it, the curls,dude she looks more like italy than romano.'' hmm i thought i looked more like my mother than anyone, i still felt bitter about america and how he dissed my brothers, ''America.'' i said disdainfully, i saw romano smiled, "Welcome people welcome!'' a man with paper white hair and crimson eyes came down the stairs...captain crunch? he locked his eyes on me. ''Ah haha!, you must be romano and italy's kleine Schwester,'' he grabbed my hand in his, ''Vhat dis your name?'' i blushed a little, ''I'm arabella.'' i said quietly, romano grunted and walked away, ''Tell me Arabella what do you know about me,the great prussia?'' i thought about it for a minute ''That...''' "Ja?'' i sighed, ''You are..awesome?'' prussia spun me around, ''intelligent! sehr smart in der Tat, you und i will get along just fine.'' prussia said, i looked over his shoulder towards the stairs where germany was descending, prussia let go of my hand and i went to stand by italy again, russia came out of the kitchen, "We are still waiting for hungary and austria, china is not here yet and neither is japan,'' if japan was coming, thats meant greece would be coming, i jumped for joy on the inside, where was romano my thoughts were interupted by a growling sound, ''Italy?'' i asked he put his hand on his stomach, ''Forgive me,dolce but i a didnt eat, ah well must run to the kitchen,!'' ''Wait!'' i started to call out, i didnt like when italy left me in a place i didnt know, i knew romano was secretly watching me from afar like always, ''Shy much, ja?'' i jumped and turned to the voice, ''ciao .'' i said, he smiled down at me, gosh he was tall. ''Zo, winzig. your brothers let you come with them.'' i smiled, ''If Italy had it his way, i'd go everywhere with them, but romano is in charge, its hard to believe that we're all related, i dont see how they eat together, let alone sleep in the same bed...''' i put a finger on my chin, '' you dont sleep in zhe same bed do you?'' i crossed my arms, ''The best part about being tiny is that i can reach your shins.'' i commented. ~Germany~ she smiled smugly, ''You vouldnt do something as childish as zhat.'' challenged, ''Your right. i bite.'' she laughed a tingly laugh, ''Your house is beautiful. by the way.'' she said, that caught me a little off gaurd, ''Danke, i like your dress.'' i looked down at it, thin straps held it us and the hem stopped right above her knees, ''Grazie,'' i held my hand out, ''While ve are vaiting,would you like to see more of the house?'' she perked up a little ''Sure.'' she put a small soft hand in mine,i noticed a peachy color forming on her cheeks, ''vas?'' i asked, she looked down as we walked up the stairs, ''Nothing.'' she said. she kept her eyes down for a while. then looked up, ''thats a beautiful picture...of prussia.'' she giggled lightly, there was a clap of thunder outside and she clapsed my hand a little harder, ''You've got yourself ein grip.'' i said, she realized what she had done and let go, ''Mi dispiace.'' she said, ''Vell vell, little miss tough had hit a knick in her bridge.'' she shook her head a little i could see her pinned up curls bounce, ''I cant hit the storm but i can hit you!'' she said. i put ny hand on the small of her back, ''let me show you the rooms.'' i said, her face softened up, she looked up a little, ''Fine.'' i could hear alot more voices downstairs, ''Prussia's room.'' i said gesturing to it, ''um,is he into bondage?'' she asked, ''Vas?'' i asked, she stopped, ''Thats a riding crop, and those are handcuffs over in the corner. prussia is a bad boy...''she said simply she didnt even looked phased,


	7. Chapter 7

, "I vant to know a little more about du?'' i said arabella pushed some of her hair behind her ears and blew her bangs out of her face, ''Ask me and i'll tell you.'' she said, she looked towards the window at the end of the hallway where a bolt of lightning flashed, she jumped and latched onto my arm, "uh..lets not talk here, vhets go to mein room ok?'' she nodded swiftly, ''ok.'' she said i opened the door and led her in,closing the door behind me. "you're room, it is, grande e bella no?'' she said she spun on her heel once and clasped her hands infront of her chest, i looked at her hands, she glanced at my bed a few times, she looked past the curtain from my window, " it's raining cani e gatti'' she said, im assuming that meant cats and dogs, i sat down on the bed softer than i remember it ever being, she looked at me and i pat the spot next to me, ''so vhat do you like to do?'' i asked her, she shrugged, ''i . and draw, and write, i like music.'' she said, she looked sideways at something,

''I know, i'm kind of boring.'' she said. ''Nein. not boring gott forbid, you just need to get out a little more.'' she folded her arms, ''I get out plenty, i'm not a total nun you know.'' she blushed at her words, ''I mean, i have friends and go to parties and stuff and romano lets me go out sometimes,'' she explained, ''Ah, have you ever dated,?'' i asked her, she looked at her lap, ''Romano doesnt approve,he doesn't think im ready, but i know i am! its i dont really like or love anyone is that bad mr,germany?'' i grabbed her hand, ''Ludwig.'' i corrected softly, ''Zhat is not bad, that is good actually, very good indeed.'' she smiled, i was beginning to like zat smile very much, ''Grazie.'' she said sweetly, ''Sie sind willkommen.'' there was another insanely loud clapof thunder outside. it sent arabella flying into my lap and both of us onto the floor, then the lights went off, ''Ow!'' i said, i couldnt see anything and i could hear commotion downstairs, ''mi dispiace!'' arabella said, she sounded panickly, i could hear fumbling around, then something landed on me.

''did i just land on you?'' she asked in the darkness. ''ja its ok though,'' from the way she was sitting i could tell that is was her chest that was on my stomach her breasts,zhey were,soft. ''Im gonna try and move ..'' she moved again. ''Man this is scomodo.'' she said, she gasped when she reached her new destination,her pelvic area was now rested on my stomache i propped my knees up. ok now shtay still.'' i said to her. my hands gripped her waist,and then the lights came on...arabella's face was light pink. i smiled up at her, ''um.'' she blushed a little darker, ''You ok up zhere?'' i asked. she blushed furiously when she noticed her hands were on my chest. ''ehhh...'' the door opened and Prussia was standing there, ''Greece is, Ahhhhh Frech in der Tat! Ludvig, you bad boy you do move fast,'' arabella let out a little squeak, ''Greece!'' she rolled over then stood and bolted out of the door. prussia smiled and said, ''Or not anyways come downstairs, someone brought beer come on!'' i let my head hit the carpet, ''Fick du.'' i muttered i covered my face with my hands.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran straight for greece when i got downstairs,he had the white kitten on his head, ''filos the lights just went off.''he stated, i nodded, ''yeah they did, ''arabella!'' italy spun me around, ''Romano and i, were so worried,'' romano put a hand on my shoulder, ''Where have you been?'' he asked, i looked over his shoulder towards germany, ''I was with lu- ,'' i said, he raised an eyebrow, ''I'm fine lovi, really.'' he looked down at me, ''eh, fine.'' i ran to greece and linked my arms with him. ''amigo i feel so scomodo being here.'' there was music playing over head. ''Do you want to chorevoun?'' i grabbed his hand, ''sure.'' this was salsa music...spain. sure i could salsa alright, when greece pulled me in, he whispered. ''Ludwig is staring at you.'' i blinked, "cio che, he's probably just looking our way.'' he turned me around with one arm so that i could see what he was talking about, then back around, '' was looking at me.'' greece smiled, ''sas eípe'' he said smugly, i rolled my eyes.

spain came out of the kichen. ''Greece how are you going to dance with an italian to a latin song?!'' he asked, ''Fancy another dance, mi querido.'' i looked greece apologetically and grabbed spains hand, he twirled me around not caring what ohter countries was watching, ''You have not danced in a while huh?'' he asked me, i shook my head, ''Can't you tell i've been practicing?'' i asked pretty proud of myself, ''why is germany watching you?'' i did an invouluntary turn, yep,i was flattered yet creeped out, i blushed on the inside, ,what are these feeling i am suddenly getting for you? ''Senorita?'' spain snapped me out of my state, ''sorry.'' i said, i bowed to my partner and turned away. ''Grazie for the dance,'' the house was surely filling up with wet guest, and it was still raining, joy. a shower was a different story but it was totally storming outside, i kind of wanted to go home before anything else awkward happened.


End file.
